Pedro Fantasma
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A little girl who befriends a ghostly Chihuahua but the ghostly Chihuahua drags his owner into macabre yet hilarious misadventures.
1. Introduction

Hi I'm Shaeril McBrown and i log out of Archive of our own i tried to log in but it's not working.

So i create a mexican horror fanfiction about a ghost dog going into macabre and hilarious misadventures with his owner.


	2. Chapter 1

A little girl with black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt over her pink overalls and black mary jane shoes.

She was walking to a cemetery.

She heard a moaning but it was the wind.

She heard a loud barking and it was the ghost of a chihuahua.

"Hello I'm Mariluz What's Yours"

The ghostly dog barked

"I'll named you...Perro Fantasma"

The ghostly dog licks her which made her laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

Mariluz was walking with Perro Fantasma to the Park.

Mariluz said "Okay roll over"

Perro Fantasma rolls over.

"Shake"

Perro Fantasma shakes

"Good boy"

Perro Fantasma barks.

Mariluz giggled.


	4. Chapter 3

Mariluz walked to Perro Fantasma.

Perro Fantasma barks

Mariluz runs to her room.

Moments later...

Mariluz runs to Perro Fantasma with ballet things

Perro Fantasma facepalmed

Clock transition

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma were doing ballet.

But the mean girls walked to them.

The leader is a blonde girl

Her friends are a irish girl, a latina girl and a african american girl.

"Oh a girl befriends a ghostly dog scandalous!"

Her friends laughed at Mariluz and Perro Fantasma.

But Mariluz ignored the insults.

A blonde girl said "Hey we're insulting you"

But Mariluz contiued doing ballet with Perro Fantasma.

The mean girls walked away.

Creepy music box playing.


	5. Chapter 4

A chicken caws waking Mariluz and Perro Fantasma up.

Mariluz yawned.

Perro Fantasma do the same.

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma both brushing their teeth.

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma both taking a bath.

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma both eating breakfast.

Perro Fantasma barked.

Mariluz said "Uh-oh" as they saw a black cat.

A black cat meowed

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma whimpers

But a black cat yowled

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma gasped

A black cat hissed.

Mariluz gulped

But she stepped on a black cat's tail

Mariluz said "Uh-oh"

A black cat screeching as she attack them offscreen.

Psycho music playing


	6. Chapter 5

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma were playing with her doll.

A voice called "Look Mariluz is playing with her ugly doll again!"

It was the mean girls!

Mariluz said "Bella's not ugly she's one of the kind you wanna hear a tale of Perro Fantasma it's very scary"

"Ha! How could everyone believe in some Mumbo Jumbo stuff it's just a dumb story"

Mariluz said "No no it's just a urban legend when you hear a ghostly barking and then a ghost dog come...and then bite your face off"

"Yeah right how about a bet"

Mariluz said "See you at the cemetery"

"Fine i'll be there"

Later at the Cemetery

Mariluz said "Hey Rebecca"

Rebecca said "Well i'm here where is a ghost dog oh that's right in your brain"

Rebecca laughed

Mariluz said "You're been laughing yourself to death when you saw a ghost dog" as she walked.

But Perro Fantasma appear behind Rebecca.

Rebecca screams

"Stupid dog!"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Rebecca thought it's a silly bet no way that could happen

But Mariluz and Perro Fantasma hear a ghostly barking

Rebecca shudders

Rebecca saws a ghostly black furred dog with glowing red eyes.

Rebecca screams and runs to Mariluz

"Okay you win you win the bet!"


	7. Chapter 6

Creepy harpischord music as The Grim Reaper reading a book.

"Hey What's your hurry amigo I'm going to read you a scary bedtime story are you ready here we go"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Mariluz was sleeping.

Perro Fantasma was sleeping

But Mariluz's doll Bella moves on her own.

Uh-oh!

Creepy music box playing as Bella went to the basement.

Bella founds a old book

Bella opened the book and then chanted.

Thunder crashing

Creepy violin music playing as a Puerto Rican woman who was using the computer.

"Let's see Whatever you do don't play the violin or worse something's scary is going to ...happen"

Thunder crash

A puerto rican woman laughed but she falls into the kitchen leaving her hurt.

Ghostly moaning

But when she saws the ghost of a violinist, a ghostly violinist do a jump scare.

Woman scream

Thunder crash


	8. Chapter 7

Mariluz was teaching Perro Fantasma how to play Fetch but Perro Fantasma ends up ripping a man's arm off.

Mariluz facepalmed

Mariluz throws a ball and Perro Fantasma comes back with a ball.

Mariluz pats Perro Fantasma on the head

Perro Fantasma barks.

Mariluz giggled.


End file.
